xenofox: Episode 1 Der Wille zer Macht
by vanished flame
Summary: first installment of a three part series. spans entire game series of xenosaga starts with one. rating will change gradually from t to m


It was a few months after the end of the war and the shinobi forces had split back into there own villages but stayed allied for the most part as one could see that konoha and iwa were working together. But alas it was only a matter of time before they all start to go to war again. As we look on there was a young ninja that looked about 22 years old, walk down the street thinking things over as he went. He was thinking over the things that had happened during the war and the past few months. Thinking as he saw that ino was with chouji as he walked past a restaurant 'heh who would ever expect them to be together. They use to nearly hate each other six years ago.' he thought with a smile on his face. Next he saw lee and sakura sitting at a dango shop eating with an odd laugh he thought 'well they are good for each other and since sakura mellowed out she started to see that lee is a good person to be with finally.' after walking some more he saw that hanabi and konohamaru were sitting under a tree with hanabi on konohamaru's lap talking. 'well they do make a great couple. The grandson of the third and the second heiress of the hyuuga family joined together.' he saw that hinata and kiba had gotten together and were eating with shino and his wife. 'who would have thought that shino would go for a girl like her. And then there is kiba getting with hinata. Heh they make a good pair better then if I had gotten with her that's for sure.' finally coming on his destination Naruto walked into a weapon shop that was run by Tenten and her family.

"hey Naruto watcha need?" she asked as he walked into the shop.

"hey Tenten I was looking for some new kind of weapon that I could use to supplement my fighting style." he said to her as she looked at him.

"hm what kind of weapon Naruto? A sword bo staff nodachi?" she asked him listing off weapon types t him.

"well I was thinking a staff but not a normal staff. I was thinking about a chackra staff that could grow a blade of chackra out the ends like a bardiche." Naruto said. (to get an idea of what it will look like think of fate testarossa and her bardiche but the blades can come out both ends.)

"hm well I think we may have that but I would need to ask mom about that to be sure." Tenten told him.

"yes we do have things like that but there is only one here at the moment why?" a voice rang out behind Tenten making the pair jump in surprise.

"damn it mom don't do that. Naruto wanted one to help his style though." she called out after she recovered from the surprise.

"well I guess that I could let you have it wait a moment then Naruto." the older woman told him.

"sure." was all Naruto said to her as she walked off to the back of the store.

Coming back a few minutes later she was carrying a large wrapped bundle in her hands. "here it is Naruto this should do what you wanted it to do." she said to him as she placed it on the counter.

Picking it up and unraveling it Naruto saw that it looked sleek and like it was a black staff with an advanced look to it. Adding chackra to it Naruto saw that it formed a sword if he put it to one end and a double bladed pole arm if it was equal amounts to both ends.(think seung mina for the double bladed and a zanbatou for the sword parts.) he then tried to push more chackra into it and found that he could make the sword part form on both sides if he pushed enough into it. "this is great but how much is it?"

"well normally you would need to pay for it but this one was already paid for by the third Hokage during the chunnin exams when he died. So you don't need to pay for it." the older woman said to him.

"i cant take it if the old man paid for it." Naruto said to her.

"nonsense he would want you to have it. He even asked us to make it so that you could use it yourself Naruto. I think that he wanted this to be a gift for you when you made chunnin that time or maybe a gift to you for making it so far on your first try through the exams." she told him making him smile at the memory of the old man.

"then I would feel obliged to take it in honor of him. Thank you for this." he said to them as he placed the weapon to his back and had the seals on his coat act as an adhesive to hold it to him.

" Naruto how are you going to wield that? I mean do you have a style for it or something?" Tenten asked him making him grin.

"i have something that would work with all the forms this has to offer." Naruto said to them with a grin.

"well then are you going to start training or are you going to get finally look for a girl Naruto?" Tenten asked him.

"there is no girl around here that would go with me and you know it Tenten But what about you are you going to find someone finally?" Naruto asked her.

"nah I am not really looking at the moment. You know that Naruto." Tenten told him.

"yeah I know but it couldn't hurt to try sometimes right? You may just find someone to be with after all." he told her.

"yeah I guess your right Naruto but I cant find a guy here that would like me for me with all my quirks and everything." she said.

"true there are few people that would like a girl that is into sharp pointy things that if you piss off then they may just start throwing them at you. Then they could say that you are in a relationship with a human porcupine." Naruto said with a chuckle making her giggle as well.

"yeah then I could go around and say that i can make others into pincushions if they like or say that that guy is a new kind of exotic animal." she said adding onto the joke.

"precisely now your getting it. All fun aside though it is kinda tough to find a person like that isn't it?" Naruto said to her.

"yeah but hey there is always the next time isn't there?" she said in a positive tone getting him to laugh slightly at that.

"yeah I guess there is. See ya later Tenten have fun." Naruto said before heading out the door to a training ground.

After walking a while Naruto made it to the only training ground that would help his training, training ground 44, the forest of death, it was packed with animal so he could master his style for the new weapon on his back relatively easy. After walking in for a ways he found a clearing that held marks of animals running around in it. Deciding that this would be a good spot to train Naruto pulled it off his back and settled into a stance deciding to master the first form first with the style and work his way up. As he was training he started to think over his life as it was til now. 'at first I almost cant believe that I was just some kid that thought that I could get by without learning a lot of things like the geography and maps. That changed after I went on that trip with ero sennin though. I was surprised that he would take me on a trip for three years, then he told me that he wouldn't train me unless I learned somethings about the land and ate properly. It was a good thing too as I grew from being shortest in class to being the tallest almost and I got better at observing things. Too bad that I hadn't had that when I was a student at the academy though, it would have helped out a lot for sure there, especially when mizuki tricked me into taking the scroll for a final test. Shame he got me to do it though. If he chose one of the others he may have gotten out of there faster then he did. Too bad for him he made me annoyed and I learned the shadow clone in the few hours he took to find me. What surprised me is that I had about a thousand different angles of seeing him and even saw myself when the clones dispelled. I thought it was a normal thing at first until I started to remember things I had not done before at that time. When I experimented with it I found that the clones transfer memory back to the user, so I started to train with them and got better at fighting and using jutsu, I even found that I could make a real transformation instead of the henge that the academy uses. That was an accident though.'

after thinking for a few hours and practicing he heard the sound of an animal coming closer to his location. When he looked he saw that it was a large saber-tooth tiger that had shown up and was staring at him before lying down to get comfortable and watch the strange human before it. Shrugging Naruto resumed his training letting the tiger watch as he went on. 'strange tigers don't usually do that. Reminds me of when I first done the chunnin exams, I had first started off like a normal fresh academy kid thinking I could take on the forest no problem That changed when I was thrown back and away from my team by some kind of wind. Then I had faced a giant snake that ate me, man was that gross, after it ate me I used the shadow clones to fill it enough to burst. I gotta say that snake found out that day that I give bad indigestion, Heh heh. After I got out of the snake I had to find my team again only to find that they were facing a single ninja and Sasuke was about to give up our scroll to save his own hide from the nin. Seeing this I had to intervene so I stopped the snake that the nin summoned somehow, I didn't know about summoning at the time. After I stopped the snake I taunted the teme until he got back to his usual self, after that he started to help against the nin only to be bitten by the person while I was hit in the stomach by them. That somehow messed up my chackra to be screwed for the rest of the exams until I met pervy sage that is. Strange that I could barely use chackra and I still beat kiba who was pretty well rested from getting to the tower before my team. The people were sure I would lose but that changed after he tried to taunt me on my dream, he really shouldn't have done that. In the end he was technically defeated by an accidental fart, heh heh, that was funny. He came running up to me from behind and crouched down to where his face was at my ass for some reason, at the time I thought that he was getting a look at my butt, but now I think that he was sniffing my but like dogs do to greet each other for some reason.' as he thought he failed to notice that instead of just one tiger several others came and sat down at the edges of the clearing and started to watch him train.

'hm then I found that Neji and hinata were cousins after she called him brother, that was strange. After they started to fight tit seemed to be tapping until lee told us that was how the hyuuga fought and they could shut down the chackra network inside their opponent with but a touch. At the end of the match the he tried to kill hinata for something she had no control over.' as Naruto thought this he started to look around and saw that there were several kinds of tigers and other animals watching him as they sat or lay on the ground around the clearing that he was in the only one that was inside the clearing was the first tiger that came to watch him as it was laying against a fallen log about thirty feet from him making him raise an eyebrow before once more shrugging and continuing on his training and train of thought. 'after that I found that Kakashi sensei was going to ditch me with the closet perv. When he tried to teach me the water walking he took me to the hot springs as the water was really hot there, he said that it was because of the water that he took me there but I still think it was so he could peep on the women in the spring at the time. Then I met pervy sage there after he knocked out the perv. After he started to train me he noticed that my chackra was off and then he used something to unseal what the nin in the forest did to me. After that I got the water walking down fairly fast. After the water walking he had me sign a scroll for summoning the toads and found that I could only get tadpoles until he had a stupid idea that nearly got me killed, throwing me of a cliff into a ravine. There I met the fox, I gotta tell ya that one is a pleasant fellow once you get past the die attitude he has towards humans that is. After I told the fox that if I die then it would to he gave me his chackra to use to summon the boss for the toads surprising the boss and pervy sage until he shot up to the surface and saw that I had indeed signed the scroll to summon them.' as he finished this thought he saw that he was being watched by almost every animal in the forest. Stopping to look around he looked at the tiger that had came to watch him first. "can any of you talk?" he asked it.

Nodding the tiger stood and walked closer to him before stopping ten feet away from the man. "yes why young one?" it said in a low rumbling voice.

"i was wondering why almost every animal in this forest has seemed to take an interest in me for some reason." he said to the tiger.

"oh I see. You are not use to having animals watch for no real reason. Well I was attracted by the sounds of training and the sound of that strange weapon when activated. The others I think came to see who was training in our forest." it said to him.

"i see sorry if I had disturbed you all then it is just that this forest I could train and maybe get help if one of you had decided to attack me at some point in time while I was here is all." Naruto told them as he looked around.

"hm that is a good idea. Tell me boy why do you not train with other humans?" the tiger asked him.

"that is because the other humans cannot come close to me in terms of raw power anymore. You see I am the kyuubi host and have gained control of its chackra." he said making the tiger nod at that.

"i see then. By the way your are pretty good at that weapon, what is it?" the animal asked him as he took a step closer to get a better look at the staff.

"this is something that is called a chackra staff although it is different than other staffs as when chackra is a plied it can grow blades at either end of the pole." Naruto said as he showed then.

"hm that is most impressive young one. Tell me why do you train here when you most assuredly have someone that is waiting for you back in the village?" the tiger asked him.

"it is because I have no such person at the village tiger dude. After the war everyone but a few people grew distant to me and those few are just friends that like to spend time working or training like me and with me around I could harm them so I like to train where I could refrain from harming as many living things as possible." Naruto said to them getting nods as they understood his reasons.

"i see that is noble of you, you take yourself from society and go somewhere that is devoid of human life to minimize the risk of harming or killing a human while you know the animals like us here can survive even against the kyuubi as the forest itself will help in the control of the fox's chackra minimizing the risk of that harm to us as well as you. Brilliant my boy." the tiger said to him.

"so how can you talk anyway?" Naruto asked him.

"that is because we are almost all actually summons that are away from our realms. But tell me what did you mean by war?" the tiger asked him.

"oh right you all are kinda stuck either here or in the summon realm so you wouldn't know about it. Well you see there was this war that started about three and a half years ago give or take a few months, the war had started because the kage's were unwilling to give up the final two hosts to a group of people that wanted to create a giant genjutsu to entrap the world in an endless dream of peace. During the war both the eight tailed host and I were sent to a turtle were he trained me to control the nine tailed chackra inside me. After a while I found out about the war finished my training and helped stop the war although I am still a gennin even after all the effort I done to protect the world from an evil man. The villagers still don't want to see me as something other than a demon in human form." Naruto told them.

"that is kinda dumb don't you think, how can you be a demon boy? You don't have eyes like a demon and your hair is golden there is no demons that I have ever heard of that have the blue eyes and golden hair of the Namikaze clan." the tiger told him.

"well then you are more observant then almost all the villagers. So why did you all decide to sit and watch me train then?" Naruto asked them.

"i guess we really had nothing better to do so we stayed. Do you mind me asking what style that was that you used for your staff?" the tiger asked him.

"i don't. Its called the the cross style. It branches off to allow the use of different types of weapons so long as the have a staff like hilt like this is. You could use a pole arm with it or a zanbatou if you would like as they have a staff like hilt." Naruto said to him.

"sounds like a good style to have." the tiger said before he noticed how dark it was getting around them. "hm boy I think you should go home to get some sleep its already dark out." he said to the boy getting a nod from him before walking off.

"alright then. I will probably see you tomorrow if you come back here." Naruto said to the retreating tiger. On the walk to his house Naruto saw that there was a slight glow coming from one of the parks to his right, turning to walk in that direction. As he grew closer he saw that the glow was a strange mix of gold and blue. As he neared the glow he saw that a man was in the middle of it looking around like he was lost before he started to disappear in a shower of gold leaving only a small blue ball behind. When Naruto got within five feet of it the ball seemed to leap into Naruto's right eye as it somehow shot off the ground into him and merged with his eye leaving a soft glow with light particles coming from it before it faded. Not sure what to make of it Naruto left the park and continued on to his house content with figuring It out in the morning after he got some sleep.

The sleep would not come easy however as when he went to sleep he was transported to his mind scape "now what do you want fox?" Naruto asked as he turned to face the said creature.

"i wasn't the one to call you brat he did." the fox told him pointing a tail behind the boy. Turning to look at the direction that was pointed out Naruto saw a giant dark blue figure that had light blue orbs adorning its body at its shoulders and where his legs met his torso along with one in the middle of his chest, sitting down in front of the boy.

"uh how did you get in here big guy?" Naruto asked it as he was unsure what it was.

"when the orb that held me merged with your eye I became a part of you much like this energy you call chackra is a part of you kid." the large figure seemed to growl out in a gravely voice that Naruto somehow understood. (he talks like he does in the show.)

"i see but why are you inside a small ball in the first place?" Naruto asked him.

"my kind had heard of a signal that was being broadcast throughout the universe. We heard it and wet to conquer whatever was making the noise. It turns out we were the third to hear it as there were already two kinds of beings there before we got there. The signal was appearantly sent out by a group of beings called the golden tribe. the first to answer the call was called the silver tribe, the second was the bronze tribe then came my kind they had dubbed us the heroic tribe. After a long time just as the golden tribe was about to leave a new ship that was made of iron and flew on the stars using fuel that burned came and landed on the planet called oron there was only one survivor of the crash and you had met him briefly. His tribe was called the iron tribe for their will of iron and the iron ship that crashed on the planet. After along time the boy was found on the ruined planet of oron by other members of the iron tribe and they learned that the golden tribe had raised the boy as their son and had named him age. The boy age was like you and the rest of your kind but he was older then most could ever hope to be while still looking like he was 16, he was actually over 120 years old though I am not sure if he was in stasis as the gold tribe taught him as I was asleep the entire time until his kind came to find him followed by the bronze tribe that looked like giant bugs even from my original planet. He woke me when the ship that he considered his mother was being attacked, you see the ship had some kind of artificial intelligence and he thought it was his mother as it spoke in a female voice, after he saw his 'mother' in danger he sought to protect it and that desire awoke me Bellcross the leader of the heroic tribe. The reason I and my kind were trapped into the balls is because the golden tribe desired to teach us a lesson as we were war like and wanted to conquer everything so they defeated us and trapped our essence into balls and later these balls had managed to be put into mainly the silver tribe and then the last one, me, came about and they found the iron tribe boy and placed me in his right eye. I have no true idea why they gave me to the boy other then the boy was also the key to finding them." the giant said revealing his name to be Bellcross.

"i see so do you know why you are within me then?" Naruto asked him.

"i think I do. It seems you are the descendant to a very powerful member of the golden tribe, the leader to be exact, why you would be his I don't know as I thought that they could not have children like the other tribes could. Though it seems that you hold something else as well boy." Bellcross said to him as he lifted his head to look behind the boy in front of him.

"yes I am aware of the giant fox behind me. He has been apart of me for that last 22 years of my life as you are now. So what could this gold tribe do that you know of bellcross?" Naruto told him before asking.

"well from what I know of them they found no use in trivial things like numbers, single words, or common phrases though you may have gotten some of those worked out as the line you are from has progressed down to you." the giant said to him

"so what do I gain from you being here anyway?" Naruto asked.

"well age and the others that were called nodos had an array of abilities mine were more enhanced then the others but still the same basicly. You will have enhanced strength to the point that you can rip apart the iron hull of a ship, the ability to move and breathe in a vacuum of space where it would kill a normal person in little more then thirty seconds in total and you can survive the extreme heat of atmospheric reentry, basically if you were to be in outer space with the stars you could breathe move nd live through plummeting back to the planet below you." Bellcross said to him causing him to go slack jawed.

"that is impressive Bellcross. Is there a specific way to awaken your power within me or do I find that myself?" Naruto asked him.

"i will let you come up with that on your own boy." the giant chuckled out to him.

"Very well then I will see you when I am able to access your power fully." Naruto told him, "by the way my name is Naruto."

after Naruto said this he woke in his bed the next day and proceeded to go back to the forest to train and try to learn what it was that would trigger the power of Bellcross. When he reached the clearing that he was at the day before he saw that the tiger was there waiting for him it seemed. "hey tiger dude." Naruto said as he entered the clearing.

"ah hello Naruto." the tiger said as he lifted is head to the boy.

"have you ever heard of the golden tribe before?" Naruto asked him.

The tiger had wide eyes and his jaw dropped at hearing the name the boy spoke. "where did you learn of the tribe Naruto?" the tiger said

"i learned last night that I am a descendent of the strongest of the golden tribe and am now the holder of the leader of the heroic tribe Bellcross." Naruto said to him.

"i see then. Naruto the leader is the one that had become known as the sage of six paths as the other five of the golden tribe looked like him and could do different things while the leader could do all the things they could do. The leader was the one that defeated the legendary ten tailed demon after the world they landed on was threatened. When he had children he had two sons that he gave the powe of his body to the younger while giving part of the power of his eyes to the other older son. What many don't know or simply refuse to believe is that he also had a daughter that he gave the most of his power to as he knew that she would not become corrupt by it as the two sons would possibly be. The power that he gave her was the rest of the eye and his spirit. While he gave her the power he changed it to form a different type of thing then what he could do along with the others. He changed it so they could live through things that would normally kill others like a wound to the chest that punctured through to the other side. This also happened to make them live longer then a normal human would as they were renown to live for at least one hundred years easily if they were not killed in battle or by the hand of another person. The older son became the first dojutsu holder as he created the uchiha clan while the younger had became the leader of the senju clan. The daughter that neither knew of was given the clan of uzumaki. So you are the stronger descedent of the sage. " the tiger told him making Naruto slack jawed at this as he continued on.

"why does everyone refuse to believe he had a daughter?" Naruto asked as he got over his shock.

"that is mainly due to the fact that women have always been viewed as lesser then man even though they hold the power to create life while man do not. Other then that I think it is because the sons denied it as they never knew they had a sister." the tiger siad to him making Naruto nod.

As Naruto heard this he started thinking of all the things that happened throughout the years and ages."well that does make sense, and it dooes explan why an uzumaki has always been holder of the kyuubi and why the women of the clan have had the ability to control the chackra easier then me, as my mom and mito had been able to tighten the seal or use chains to restrain the kyuubi." Naruto said getting the tiger to nod while inside the boy the kyuubi was seen sweating bullets as he learned this while Bellcross was shocked as he learned of the things the tiger was talking about.

"yes that does explain things Naruto." the tiger said to him. "he also created the summoning contracts but left them to the animals to witch the contract was assigned to to hold in safety until they had chosen a holder among the human race of the planet."

"so he was the one that had gathered animals into an area of space and let them grow gigantic to help the summoner. Makes sense and explains why the animals of this forest are so big compared to regular animals." Naruto said to him getting the tiger to nod at the boy.

"yes Naruto exactly. You see he could make a spot where the time and aging force of nature were obscure allowing us to remain young while growing to be giants comparable to the likes of Bellcross or kyuubi depending on the summon that is. As you know the toads are able to grow to be as big as kyuubi is just like the slugs. The monkeys that the third hokage had however were not so big. Some were true but the leader was the size of a full grown man and he could change into a staff like a power pole in the legends of there original race. The power pole was said to be a staff that could take the power of the wielder and grow to astronomical proportions if supplied with enough power. There is even one where before the ten tailed demon came about that there was a boy with a monkey tail that put a rabbit and his two followers on the moon. Which was later destroyed by a green man and then rebuilt as it is now the holder of the ten tailed demon's body." the tiger said to him.

"i see. So if you could help me what is it that I have been given through the line of my clan?" Naruto asked him.

"well you have longer life, the power to transform into Bellcross if you find the trigger for it, then you can use the natural element of yours to a degree that others cant reach, you are naturally stronger then the other humans on this planet and most others as well, though you do have some weaknesses like the fact that you cannot use genjutsu and some other things." the tiger told him "well other then those I don't know for certain, you will have to find out for yourself on the other powers and your other weaknesses."

"yes I agree on that. There can be no increase in power without a decrease somewhere else. The gold tribe had lost interest in the simple things that make life great, the heroic tribe lost the way of peace, the powerful ninja have all had a fatal quirk somehow, tsunade was a gambler, pervy sage was a super perv, Kakashi was late all the time. So I will try not to get those kinds of things while I grow in power." Naruto said to him.

**do you think Naruto should get a different summons than toads as he wont use the toads at all later on. If there is a style called the cross style this is not to my knowledge a real style I just came up with it. The odd part is this turned into a larger one then I had originally planned on but it fits to me so I will go with it. Naruto will not be like a god in this, he can be hurt but it is hard to do and he will only use jutsu when it is absolutely necessary to so otherwise he will use his staff almost always. If you have any questions ask and they will be answered when I get the next chapter out.**


End file.
